runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Collusion
Introduction Collusion is rising again! We are a 125+ PvM clan. That is our only requirement. If you have a passion for bossing this is the clan for you! For players who are only a few combat levels off, a high Herblore, Prayer, or Dungeoneering Level will give you a chance of getting in. Info about the clan Clan leader: Alladron 2nd in Command: darkPK Titan Clan chat: Collusion (clan chat to join as guest, not a friends chat) Home World: 22 History We are not a very demanding clan we simply offer events and if anyone wishes to come they may. Our main events are God Wars however we do other things too (for more info see below under events). This clan was started in 2009, but over time it has lost it's following due to inactivity of the clan leaders. Due to recent events, we are now trying to rebuild to our former glory and are doing so by enlisting new recruits through this clan thread and in-game. Clan Rules Clan Chat Rules #Respect other clan members. This should go without saying. If you have to think if something is disrespectful before you say it, don't say it. #Do not argue in the clan chat. If you have a problem with another member, speak to an Admin+ or talk to the other player outside of the clan chat. #No talk of luring/hacking/bug abuse in the chat. #Do not discuss monetary exchange between members in the chat. We will not tell you what you can and cannot do however if this is floor selling or a trade between players keep all monetary exchange talk out of the clan chat. Clan PvM Rules #Bless graves the second you see them. #Do not kick a member from the friends chat while bossing #We expect our members to be respectful, if you are being crashed don't disrespect the crashers. If they say something hurtful to you ignore it. Collusion respects all Runescape players regardless of if they are deserving of that respect or not. Joining Collusion :Joining the clan may take a bit of time, especially if you are an a time-zone far off from any administrators. Please be patient when submitting an application Before Applying #Read and understand the clan rules #Understand our main focus is to provide a strong community #Understand no events are mandatory #Know that the fastest way to glory in the clan is by being enthusiastic and taking the initiative to lead events. Applying to Collusion To apply to Collusion enter the QuickFind Code: 92-93-601-64000103 on Runescape.com or click here to go to our forum where you may apply. After submitting your application turn your private on and join the clan chat as a guest. If an administrator is online they should contact you shortly. If you were declined they will explain why to you, if you were accepted they will meet with you to give you a rank. :Note that many administrators enjoy high-level bossing and other events that require full concentration. If you do not recieve a response please be patient. Ranking System - Ranks are now gained by a variety of factors such as recruitment, event attendance, and the creation of your own event. - To keep track of clanmates symbols have been assigned to each of the following items. Symbols are displayed next to the clanmates name on the clan members list in the post directly below. ~ Recruitment: Very simple, recruit someone into the clan and have them include your name in the application they post on the forums. The symbol for recruitment is the + sign. The symbol for 10 recruitments is |+| ~ Event Attendance: Come to events as much as you can. The symbol for event attendance is the ± sign. The symbol for attending 10 events is |±| ~ Own Event: Create your own event and have at least two other clan members attend (You yourself must attend for the full duration of the event. The symbol for the creation of your own event is the * sign. The symbol for creating 10 of your own events is |*| ¤ Required Items for each Rank ¤ Amounts reset after every rank. Recruit: Post an application on the forums, have it reviewed. Corporal: Attend 3 events or 2 events and 1 recruitment. Sergeant: Attend 5 events and recruit 1 clan member or Attend 10 events and create your own event. Lieutenant: Attend 10 events, recruit 1 clan member, and create 2 events or Attend 6 events and recruit 4 clan members. Captain: Attend 30 events, recruit 2 clan members, and create 5 events General: Attend 100 events, recruit 5 clan members, and create 25 events All ranks above General are rewarded at my discretion and are judged by maturity in the chat, hosting events, and helping out fellow clan members. '' Events Bossing: :|†| Godwars: Zamorak |†| :|†| Godwars: Saradomin|†| :|†| Godwars: Bandos|†| :|†| Godwars: Armadyl |†| :|†| Corporeal Beast |†| :|†| Dagannoth Kings |†| : Misc: :|†| Working on the Citadel |†| :|†| 99 Parties |†| Skilling: :|†| Dungeoneering |†| :|†| Livid Farm|†| Event Gear Req's and Info ''Coming Soon Getting The Most Out Of Collusion Google Calendar The Google Calendar is a great tool, all official events will be located here and event times will be converted to your timezone. To set up your Google Calendar you will need a Google Account. #Go to google.com. #(Make sure you are logged in) At the top where Images/Video/Maps is located find "Calendar". #Click on Calendar and it will take you to your google calendar, this was made for you when you signed up for a google account. #Now that you are in your calendar locate "Other Calendars" on the bottom left. #To the right of "Other Calendars" there is a downward arrow, click it. #Select "Add by URL" (This allows you to link our calendar to yours) #Now a dialog box will appear copy and paste the following URL into that box. Do not click it, highlight and then select copy. : https://www.google.com/calendar/ical/collusionclan%40gmail.com/public/basic.ics #After you have entered the URL you are all set to go. All of our events will now be converted to your timezone. TeamSpeak Server Coming Soon Category:Clans Category:Active Clan Category:Pvm Clans Category:Clans Category:Active Clan Category:Pvm Clans